Thoughts of Betrayal
by nikkiluv18
Summary: She couldn't understnd how he could do this to her.


**Thoughts of Betrayal**

**Summary: **She couldn't understnd how he could do this to her.**  
****Disclaimer: **Not much is mine. Robert and Michelle King and CBS own the characters, most of the ideas, and the insiration.

I hope you like it!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As she laid there in Kurt's arms, wide awake, she couldn't help but think about the events of that week. Kurt was already deeply asleep, snoring, but her mind was running on overdrive and no matter how hard she tried to stop it, it was all in vain. She could not put her thoughts away. She yearned for sleep, but was unable to achieve it.

She had trusted Will and he stabbed her in the back when he had no right to. She had kept her promise on her side of the deal and then when it was his turn to follow through he sided with Derrick instead. It wasn't only that little short term promise either. They had gone into the merger with the intentions of being a team… well that's what she though at least.

All of her other thoughts were minor compared to this! How, after all that they had been through together, could he do this to her? If Blake really was a solid connection, like the trustworthy Kalinda seemed to believe, then Will had began lying to her far previous to that week. He had to have been deceiving her and dishonest for months now. And although Derrick had deceived her as well, she couldn't be too upset. Derrick was practically a stranger, loyalty was never expected. Will though, they had a history together!

When Will's sister and brother-in-law were being sued, Diane dropped _everything_ to take on their case. She did everything in her power, even pulled strings to be sure to win that case. Also, when his mother became ill she told him to take time off. For a whole month, until his mother passed away, she was carrying the workload of three. Her own work, Will's, and that of the practically non-existent third partner, Jonas Stern. She spent countless hours in the office trying to hold the firm together, and by the final week she was so exhausted that her entire body constantly ached. And after all of that, _all of that_, he did this to her. She couldn't understand it. Her, of all people! She was furious, upset, and most of all, although she'd never express this to anyone, hurt.

As she continued to think about the situation she began to grow more upset. Her breaths became more rapid. She felt her temperature increase, and suddenly she felt trapped, constricted, something akin to what she believed was how a claustrophobe might feel in the middle of a mosh-pit. She needed… she didn't know exactly what she needed, but she wriggled her way out of Kurt's strong arms, slipped on his oversized shirt, pattered her way down the hall and descended the oak steps. When she took her final step off of the staircase and on to the creaky floorboard on the main floor, she looked around. She saw the doorway to the bathroom, the living room, the fire place, and finally, the sliding doors that lead to the deck. That's what she needed, she needed air.

She parted the curtains that were covering the large piece of translucent material then used her strength to slide the door open. She stepped through the threshold, and as her bare feet came into contact with the seemingly icy plank of wood her toes unconsciously curled. Ever so softly and slowly she made her way over to the edge of the deck, resting her elbows on the railing and her chin in her hands. The first thing she did was take a deep breath. It felt like heaven, her lungs filling with the cool, late autumn air. Then a strong breeze came along, the wind flowed over her skin, and ffalthough she got a slight chill, it was nice, it calmed her. She then looked up at the twinkling stars, and took another deep breath, attempting to blowout all of her thoughts as she exhaled. She did this repeatedly and was finally beginning to somewhat calm down.

"Are you okay?"

Diane turned around to see Kurt standing there with his arms crossed over his chest- cold, no doubt. "Umm… yeah, I just… water. Could you please get me a glass of water?" So, maybe she wasn't exactly relaxed quite yet.

"Mhhm" He headed into the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"Thanks." she said, reaching out to except the water, when he returned to the deck. She brought the rim of the glass to her lips and sipped slowly.

"What's going on?" he questioned quietly.

Diane hadn't told him what was going on at the office. It was her own problem and she could deal with it herself. He didn't need to know. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked deeply into hers. "Okay…"

She concluded that he didn't believe her, but he had accepted her answer, that was good enough for her. "Why don't you go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Kurt nodded, walking over to Diane and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "If you want to talk, I'm always here." He turned around and walked back up to the bedroom.

She looked at the sky once again and sipped her water, suddenly wishing that it would magically turn into vodka. She took on last deep breath of air hoping to free every thought in her mind, then went back inside and upstairs. She climbed back into bed and snuggled up closer to Kurt when he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and immediately her mind went strait to Will. This time however her thoughts weren't as vicious. In fact, things were rather clear. Will had betrayed her. Plain and simple. It didn't make her feel any better, she was still upset and hurt, and she still had some thinking to do. But for now, she was satisfied with the conclusion she had come to. She had been betrayed by someone close to her. She took a breath and fell asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
